


Thoughts

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: 2019 TF Writing Prompts [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Meeting, Other, friendships start to form, hi, how was your day, i'm having a great day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: Pain.Pain. Pain. PAIN.





	Thoughts

Pain.

Pain. Pain. PAIN.

Everything hurt, my senses overwhelming me. I could hear everything, I could hear the sound of sparkbeats.

And I was slowly going mad.

I clutched my helm, trying to keep the noise out of my helm.

“Hey, you okay?” I looked up to see a feline-like Cybertronian looking at me with concern. Beside him was another strange looking mech.

Thoughts and sounds were forced into my mind, causing another spike of pain.

“I-can h-everything hurts.” I whimpered, “You’re… you’re Steeljaw.” Steeljaw’s companion rumbled with warning before Steeljaw nudged him gently. Steeljaw  trotted forward, pressing his nasal ridge gently against my forehelm.

“How did you know?” Steeljaw asked, curiosity in his optics.

“I can hear everything. It hurts.” I whimpered.

“You’re an outlier.” Steeljaw breathed in awe.

“WOAH! He must be like that other mech the others found earlier!” Steeljaw’s companion exclaimed.

“Ramhorn?!” Steeljaw cried.

“What?!” Ramhorn asked, “I’m just saying!”

Steeljaw sighed, shaking his helm. He then looked at me, sympathy in his optics.

“So, you can hear everything, but it is hurting your helm?” Steeljaw asked gently. I nodded, trying to not scream with pain.

“I can smell things only a few people can. One thing and a friend learned is that you need to focus on one thing.” Steeljaw said, “Maybe that’s something you need to try.”

“W-what… do I need to focus on?” I asked shakily.

“Anything.” Steeljaw replied simply. Hesitantly, I focused on Steeljaw, focused on everything Steeljaw. Beside Steeljaw, Ramhorn grinned.

“I think it’s time to go home.” Ramhorn chuckled, “And I’ll comn the others that we’re bringing a new mech to join our pack!”

Steeljaw smiled and looked at me.

“You know.” mused Steeljaw, “We never asked your name.” I stared at the two mechs for a few moments, then I smiled at the them.

“Blaster. My name is Blaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaster is like Soundwave


End file.
